Jade Dragon Chp 3
by Floppybunny
Summary: What will come from a black leather seated car? What is the true story behind Ashi, Naruto's strange little friend? Does she know where ITachi Uchiha, the ring leader of the Mafia is?
1. Chapter 1

Ashi had been on her own before, walked the streets of Tokyo, carried a gun in the pocket of her coat, nothing was new to her. This night wasn't different than the rest, except for the fact that for the past few months, she felt alone. She'd acquired a decent reputation, being seen on the street with Uchiha Itachi was a feet in itself, but having his arm around your waist for three years did more than protect you, it sky rocketed you into the life of the underground. She couldn't exactly remember how she'd gotten as far as she had in the ring, but she did remember the night she'd met him. He hadn't been much then, just one of those stupid kids waiting down at the docks for shipments and illegal goods, guns on their hips, sunglasses at night, yeah, those kinds of kids.

***

She'd been moving along the streets by the old ports on the coast of Tokyo's border, hands stuffed in her pockets, hair frazzled and messy, make up smeared from the night before. Then she'd just been a kid, a useless stupid idiotic, somewhat innocent kid. People walked along the docks at all hours, by themselves, in groups, chatting or scuttling along. These kids were always there, in groups of two to four, guns hidden, but if you were smart you knew they were armed. She'd made her way, winter coat bundled up to her neck, past the first dock, and it wasn't until she'd hit the third dock that she'd realized there was a serious problem. Instead of the normal two kids and boat, there was a man on his knees gun to his head crying on the ground, and the two kids standing in front of him. The boy holding the gun to his head, was Uchiha Itachi. His voice, she remembered, had floated silently over the wind to her ears and struck her stupid. She'd stopped now, staring, gaping at them. His hair was tied in a low ponytail over his back, and he had been wearing black slacks, shiny dress shoes, and a white work shirt, tie strewn and undone. The cuffs of his shirt were bent up around his elbows, scrunched, showing his inked forearms. The boy beside him, was not a boy, he was a man named Kisame, who she'd come to get to know that very night. He'd noticed her first, turning raising an eyebrow and yanking a gun from his cloak pointing and aiming at her.

"We got a witness…" he had said in a dark rough voice, the kind of voice that came from the throat. Itachi had turned staring wildly, never taking his eyes off of her, and pulled the trigger. The man fell to the pavement, the shot through his skull, splattering his brains every which way, blood sprayed over the back of Itachi's white dress shirt.

Without realizing it, Ashi had sank to the ground, to her knees, they'd buckled under her when the gunshot had gone off, and Kisame had pulled her back up before she'd reacted. By the time his arms had been under hers, locking them behind her head, Itachi had walked over standing in front of her putting the gun to her forehead.

"Alright pretty little girl, I'll ask this once. Will you tell anyone what you saw?" she couldn't remember shaking or nodding her head, that was still a fearful blur to her, but she did know that he'd pulled the trigger. There were no bullets left in the gun, he'd pulled it to fuck with her, she remembered him laughing, his crooked smile and bright white teeth, and that was when she'd passed out.

It had been an on again off again relationship from about a month after that night. She'd woken up at her front door step, a shady apartment complex, and her wallet was gone, she'd known that's how he'd figured out where she'd lived, but that also meant he'd known her name. It was a leverage tool, they knew who you were, you blabbed and you were dead. She remembered feeling nights walking home, seeing things in the shadows, hearing things in her apartment, that feeling where you just know you're being watched, but she'd attributed it all to them keeping an eye on her for what she'd seen. So, after two months of this bullshit, she'd nearly jumped out of her skin when he'd appeared in her kitchen one night drinking tea from her coffee mug, and reading her news paper. She'd shut the door, shakily, she'd bought a gun by then, and was edging towards the end table drawer in the living room where it was, or had been. He'd laughed raising it so she could see it and put it on the kitchen table counter by his tea.

"Ashi Ogawa eh? What's a pretty little girl like you doing in a shady ass past of town?" she had originally refused to answer, but in the end, how did you refuse someone like him?

"I just live here…that doesn't matter, why are you here? I didn't tell anyone." she'd snapped from the kitchen archway.

"That's just why I'm here. You've been loyal." Loyal, he'd continued to call her that for three years, it had almost become his mantra for her.

"And what does that have to do with you being here?" He'd stood over her then, towering over her, with a pure glint in his eyes, a glint that meant there were few things on his mind.

"I know what you do, you work in that sweaty little massage parlor, it's almost one step up from being a whore, but you're not much better. You make ends meet, but you can't get out of this place, but you're content because you have a roof and food and a place to sleep. But, you made a mistake somewhere in all of this life, you thought we would leave you alone…Naivety, it's a nice trait, but we can't leave you alone."

"Then what…" she'd started, but it was useless.

"You have two options…" he'd moved up the ranks by then, "You can either come with me and accept my life, or you die." and again there had been the familiar touch of a cold metallic barrel of his gun touching her forehead.

"Accept your life?" she asked. "What's that mean exactly?"

"It means, you'll be mine." and that had just been the end of it. She'd gone that night with him, and began a life of a mafia's girl, or as most people called those kinds of women, the mafia whores.

***

She was walking under the street lamps, close to the light, he'd told her that. Lights meant you were visible, and as long as they could see you, they would stay the hell away from you. She sighed, he'd left her with that much at least, a reputation to keep her safe, she could actually be with any man she wanted now, but she hadn't. Instead, the day he'd left, she'd sold everything, all their shit, their pet dog Kaiku, and moved towards the inland of Tokyo, trying to live a decent life now. It was hard, Itachi had shown her the thrills of that life, the money, the people, the power, but that wasn't what made that life that great, because that life was nothing without him. Living on the streets, rolling the dice, living for the thrill, there was no thrill without him with her. She was planning on going to her new apartment, on the upper side of town, she was about ten minutes away from it now, back to her cold empty single bed, her empty white walled one bedroom apartment. She stopped, seeing Sasuke, all of Sasuke that she'd seen, she'd been unable to stop the flashing image of her Itachi through her head.

Three years was a long time to throw away, but then again, there was always the possibility. He'd primed her for that from day one, trained her with a gun, taught her who to keep contact with and who to avoid, where she could get money at on her own, how to talk the talk and walk the walk, how to be a mafia whore. He'd taught her everything she needed to know, taught her exactly what she needed to do, he'd taught her how to keep herself alive without him. Warm tears spilt over her eyes, rolling down her thin cheeks, and to the bust of her jacket. She moved a hand up to wipe them away, it was rare to cry, for her anyway. He'd told her once, that he might have to leave, and if he did, too stay away from three people, though she'd been unsuccessful in one of their areas; Madara Uchiha, Fukagu Uchiha, and Orochimaru.

"Against any of those three, you'll be killed. They won't blink an eye, I'm telling you, don't fuck with them, don't let them know who you are, I've made sure they don't…when I'm gone someday, try not to let my actions have been in vain…"

So what did those words mean then? Did it mean that he'd simply had to hide, or did it mean he was dead? How did the person you love lie and leave you just like that? More tears lapped over her face, and without thinking, she stopped sitting on a cold metal bench and bent over and began to sob. She'd been so strong over these past few months, kept him out of her mind, far away from her shreds of sanity, but seeing Sasuke…God! They were so much alike.

______________________________________________________________________

Sasuke stood at the bottom of the driveway, keys in hand, beckoning for Naruto to get his ass down the damn hill.

"Dobe, if you don't hurry up, it's gonna be dawn before we find her." Naruto cursed, almost slipping on the wet grass, and grabbed Sasuke's arm to steady himself.

"Hai, I know that! Where's the car?" he asked looking around now, Sasuke had the keys, but where was he car?

"Right here idiot." he said leaning back against something in the dark night air. He squinted to see it properly, and then it began to form.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKING BENDZ?" he shouted, Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake up everyone in the damn mansion!" he swore under his breath and opened the passenger door of the sleek black car, shoving Naruto inside before he could shout again.

"Why wouldn't I have one? You know I'm loaded, honestly, why do you act like that?" he asked sliding in the drivers seat and starting the engine.

"Because, it's a fucking BENDZ!" he sighed leaning back in the leather seats, the engine purred like a lion.

"Yeah, well who cares…look where would she go anyway?" he asked glancing at him as he rolled through the gates, which were motion sensitive to oily his fathers cars.

"She's probably on her way home, she lives in upper side, you know, those nice apartments." he stopped the car halfway out the driveway's forest emplacement.

"If she's going home, then why are we going to get her?" he raised an eyebrow, letting the car idle.

"I…I don't know! Because it's the right thing to do?" he shrugged burying himself deeper into the leather seat.

"I have some better ideas than going to find someone who sounds like they can take care of themselves." he smirked, one hand on the wheel and one propped up against the car window. Naruto glanced at him slightly, that voice was an evil voice, and that smile was an evil smile. He backed up against the other side of the car, just as Sasuke cut the engine, and locked the doors, which mind you only locked on his side for some half assed reason. Naruto shook his head blinded by the darkness, and before he could get his eyes to adjust, there was a boy pulling him into the backseat of the car, shoving him up against the leather seat in haste.

"You know, I've never given it much thought, but screwing you in a car might just turn me on." he chuckled as Naruto struggled beneath him.

"Hey! Come on! Not in a carrrrrrrrRR!" he'd gone still at the cold hand that had snaked it's way up under his shirt, and was tracing small circles over his waist band.

"Why not in a car? They're leather seats, easy to clean." he grinned through the moonlight down at him.

"B-because, because…uhhhnnnn…." the last bit came out in a small sigh, almost a moan, Sasuke had slipped his hand down Naruto's pants, along his upper thigh, and was rubbing his thumb in a slow hard circle there. He watched the blonde's eyes drift shut, a blushy haze spread over his face, and smirked.

"Your all hard already…I can fix that." oh, he'd been dreaming shit like this up for years, wanting to do things like this since they were fourteen.

"Uhnnn…Sasuke….uh…" he moved his hand up, grinding it against the middle section of his jeans.

"Hmm, what was that Naruto?" the poor boy could barely speak, but he got it out…

"Please…"

________________________________________________________________________

Madara was smirking, staring out over his panoramic window view of the city bay, smoking his Cuban cigar. He ran a calloused hand through his hair, letting out a large puff of smoke, that swirled in the air in front of him.

"You do know who that girl was Kiba?" he turned glancing at his young apprentice. Kiba was sitting on the brown leather couch, mirror on the coffee table, razor in his right hand, and smudges of white power on his nose. He sucked in a long breath, laughing.

"Yeah, she's that girl Itachi left behind." Madara frowned at him.

"You need to lay off that shit!" he snapped. "That girl is more than what Itachi left behind, you didn't pay any damn attention did you?" Kiba set the razor down and wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffling.

"What about her then?" he asked irritated back.

"That girl's the Jade Dragon, and she doesn't even know it." he grinned.

"The fuck's that!?" Kiba rolled his eyes leaning on the armrest of the couch bored.

"The Jade Dragon is almost a myth now, but it used to be the most powerful family in Japan. The mafia ring leader of all Tokyo, until the Uchiha clan came along. They were called the Jade's because of their eyes, you saw them didn't you? That clear green crystalline eye, she's the last alive. My guess is that's why Itachi left in the first place. He was in power, had it all, he knew he had her, knew he had the dragon, but even for him it was too much power. But let me tell you something Kiba, we're going to get her." Kiba grinned sitting up then scratching at his nose some more.

"What we gonna do with her?" he asked anxiously.

"Kill her, end the line, destroy the Jade Dragon dynasty for the last time."


	2. Chapter 4

Sasuke had Naruto where he wanted, laying on the leather seat, stripped down to nothing, panting for him in perfect desire. His eyes was hazy, his skin tan and smooth, his body begging for him in every way imaginable. He, himself, was in only his boxers, his pale skin lit by the dim moonlight. He wasn't sure how far Naruto was willing to let him go, but he could see as it stood now that he was about to loose it. Naruto was staring up at him, just laying there, but when he looked at him with those eyes, there was no way around it, he knew he loved him.

"Why did it take you so long to talk to me again baka?" he asked him in a whispered voice, as he leaned down grazing his teeth along the blonde's neck. Naruto stiffened and relaxed, letting go of a small moan, and leaned his head back giving him more access to the skin there.

"I asked you a question." Sasuke repeated tracing his tongue just under the boy's earlobe.

"UHNNnnnn…I…stop that and let me answer you!" he breathed out in a rush while Sasuke had resorted to wrapping his tongue around his lobe and began to suck in a controlling fashion. He groaned rolling his eyes and pulled away from the tasty skin to stare down at his lovely Naruto.

"Fine, fine, answer." Naruto propped himself up on his elbows taking a slow breath to look at the raven headed teen above him, pinning him by his hips to the seat.

"I didn't know what to say stupid. You poured your heart out to me in the pouring rain in front of where I work, what did you want me to do? I was so shocked…For years, I've felt the same way about you but, imagining you saying it and hearing it are totally different." he shook his head letting some no longer spiky from lack of gelled hair fall in his eyes.

***

The rain had been falling for nearly nine hours, or so it seemed to the tired blonde. He sighed leaning against his car's driver window, hitting it on the steering wheel. It wasn't enough he was late for work, and raining, but no, Sasuke was behind him with Gaara driving. It was never good when Gaara was driving. He pulled into the stupid restaurants lot, cutting the old car's engine and got out of the hunk of junk with his hood pulled over his face to hide it in the gloomy skies.

"Naruto! NARUTO!" Sasuke had shouted grabbing his arm. He'd tried to pull away, they'd just gotten through screaming at each other during gym class about who was dumber, and who was a liar, and who deserved to get their head's blown off. Naruto was too infuriated to notice the hand pulling him back away from the door as the rain pelted the brim of his hoodie.

"LET GO ASSHOLE!" he'd snapped, Gaara was still in the car letting it idle, reading a book leaning back in the driver's seat.

"NO! Naruto please PLEASE listen to me!" Sasuke had begged him, he'd yanked his arm back, pushing away from him to run for the door. As he had however, Naruto being the idiot he was, slipped and fell. Had it not been for Sasuke, Naruto would half split his skull on hard pavement. He'd caught him, hit his knees on the hard ground, skidding to catch him, the rain making his black hair stick to his face and neck wildly. He'd caught him perfectly, holding him safely in his arms, pulling him against his body, hugging him.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto had breathed out. "Y-your legs…"

"I'm fine stupid…just let me talk. Will you listen to me now?" he asked still pleading.

"Yes, yes I'll listen asshole." the blonde cried looking up at him.

"Naruto, we've been friends for years, we've been together for how long? Since we were five? I can't hold this anymore, I can't pretend, I have to tell you that I love you baka! I love you more than anything! Every time I look at you I feel this crazy shit building up in my head, all these thoughts, and I can't keep letting it go. I need you to be with me, I don't care anymore what it sounds like, I don't care who knows…Naruto Uzumaki I love you." there had been an overflowing silence that had followed after that, and had resulted in Naruto getting to his feet and leaving. He'd not called him, not said a word to him, and then a week later…they were this?

***

He smirked slightly and leaned down whispering over Naruto's lips. It was the kind of voice that makes your lover shiver, the kind that says everything no matter the words.

"I'd let it build it up so long…" Naruto giggled, laughing, his chest rising and falling against Sasuke's hands.

"It all just came out in such a rush, you couldn't even breath when you were finished." He sighed and kissed the boy. The words stopped there, they were halted by limbs, hands, tongues, lips, hips, sighs, passion. The two boys were pent up in a small luxurious black leather seated car, wrapped up like one united beings. They were opposites, that lit up and attracted, and burnt the light out of the night. That devoured each other's love and soul, it was this night, that they two boys would realize, there would never be separated come Hell and high water.

Sasuke positioned himself just outside of Naruto, watching him intently, looking for some sign of doing anything wrong. His hair was tussled, sticking to his face and neck from sweat, and he was using his arm strength to hold himself up over Naruto laying on the seat. The blonde teen gazed up at him, biting his lip in anticipation, awaiting Sasuke to enter him, he'd never done this before, and Sasuke hadn't either, so the lust had turned flopping on it's side to some slight hesitation. The Raven paused taking a small breath to catch all of his thoughts.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked, in a gentle un-Uchiha like voice. Naruto smiled, stopped chewing on his lip, and reached up running his nails down Sasuke's back, leaving large red scratches. The Uchiha groaned, closing his eyes, shaking and brushing against Naruto's entrance.

"Just do it, or I'll say stop." he whispered, grabbing his ass and squeezing. It wasn't like Sasuke didn't have enough in him to do it as it was, but that was his momentum and incentive. He pushed inside of Naruto in one quick solid motion, and fell down against the teen, another groan escaping his throat. His hands balled in fists, curled around Naruto's back beneath him on the seat, burying his face in the boy's neck. Naruto's neck stretched back, and he arched up against Sasuke, his hard on rubbing against the raven's stomach, and creating a pleasurable friction.

"Ah…S-Sasuke…" Naruto breathed out in small little puffs, they laid there in the initial movement for a few minutes, letting Naruto adjust to the pain.

"Does it hurt bad?" he asked, nipping, and licking at the blonde's collar bone.

"No…no…m-move." he said starting to guide Sasuke's hips out and back from his own, in a steady slow motion.

Each time Sasuke found himself entering Naruto, there was a new wave of hot bursting sensitivity in his lower stomach, building up like a mountain. He'd pushed Naruto's hands away from his hips and forced them up above his head, pinning them there, leaving his bare chest and stomach for his own doings. He ran his tongue down from his collar bone, leaving a trace of saliva to his nipple, where he stopped moving it around in little circled before taking it between his lips and sucking. The gasp he received was intoxicating, and caused him to buck into the boy harder, the pace was picking up, it was uncontrollable, but he didn't feel the pang in his lower stomach until he bit down and heard his lover scream. It pushed him over the edge, it was enough to make him sick with power and greed, he wanted Naruto to scream again, he wanted him to shout his name. He moved the boy, half sitting up against the side of the back door, and used that for leverage. He kept his hands plastered in his grip against the cold window, and pushed into Naruto harder and faster.

"Sasuke-KUN!" Naruto breathed out letting his head fall back against the window, Sasuke had found the spot he'd been looking for. He memorized it, and continued to hit it over and over, harder, until he was about to loose his control. He reached down grabbed Naruto in his hand, pumping him in time with his thrusting, willing the boy to cum before him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto arched up against him, and Sasuke could feel the warm sticky liquid squirting against his stomach, and falling down his thighs, they had cum together. He and Naruto had become one. He looked down at his lover breathing hard, pale chest falling in the moonlight, Naruto smiled faintly as his eyes drifted shut. He let go of his prisoner arms, and the blonde immediately wrapped himself up around the raven, pulling him down against himself, and they laid like that, for hours.

________________________________________________________________________

Ashi awoke in the morning, stirring from her cheap white sheets, to her empty bed. She sat, yawning, and attempted to smooth out her disheveled locks, before she walked out of the bedroom to start her morning. The coffee pot was warm, set on eight AM alarm, and the smell invited her nose to wake her. There weren't many things that made her smile any more, distant memories and her few friends, but still a simple cup of coffee made her feel the warmth of the sun. She reached up grabbing for her coffee mug, and stopped, remembering the night Itachi had been drinking from it, her fingers settled around the cold porcelain. Before she could second guess herself, she hurled the mug across the room, and let it hit the wall shattering to the ground in pieces of dust and chips. Her eyes were narrowed, glaring out the small kitchen window above her sink, and she sighed closing them.

"Calm down girl, hold it together." she whispered to herself. She straightened up, running a hand through her hair, and laughed reaching for another coffee mug, one without a negative image.

The coffee was strong, black, and steaming from her cup as she sat at the kitchen counter. She'd showered, thrown on some light make up, and grabbed a dark blue baby tee and a pair of jeans. The knock came at her door around ten, she checked her phone for the time, and got up walking over to it. She leaned back against the wall away from the direction in which the door opened, and put her hand over the gun in the back of her jeans, and craned her neck to look through the peep hole at the top of the wooden frame.

"Who is it?" she asked, though she knew who it was, checking and being prepared was her life.

"For the love of…Gaara!" the red spiked teen snapped reaching for the door handle juggling it to annoy her. She wrenched it open letting herself be covered by it's swinging frame, and waited for Gaara to enter the room. He sighed heavily walking in and slamming the door shut.

"Put the gun away, dipshit, you know it's me." She walked across the room laying it on the living room coffee table and leaned against the back of the cough glaring at him.

"I'm OCD, sue me."

"Maybe I just might, if you keep up this insanity." he walked over standing in front of her and eyed her bare stomach, he shirt only hung four inches or so over her stomach, leaving her navel and hips exposed.

"Can you stop ogling my chest?" she blinked staring up at him.

"Well you're the one advertising it." he sighed closing his eyes taking a breath before he did something she'd hate him for.

"I'm not advertising it, I wore stuff like this when he was around too."

"And I didn't know you when he was around, all I know is that you're single now aren't you?" he eyed her carefully, and was disappointed when she shook her head looking down.

"No, Gaara, I'm not single. I won't be until I know if he's dead or alive." she wrapped her arms up around herself, like she was holding herself together, and he sighed reaching down and pulling her into a hug. His breath was warm against the back of her neck, but not the same as Itachi, her wounds were still stinging, and sore.

"He'll come back…I know he'd not dead." he whispered, and again, Ashi felt herself in tears, breaking into a thousand pieces, crying like she was honestly insane.

When she'd finally put herself back together, Gaara had gone in her room and grabbed a furry hoodie shoving it at her. She'd put it on, he'd actually picked a dark brown cloth hoodie with furry cuffs and hood, that went with her blue shirt nicely.

"Now, come on, we're going out today. That guy from the Copy Cat, wants to see you." she sighed pulling her hair up into a messy ponytail, remembering the dirty little hole in the wall club as a place she'd sent a small shipment two weeks ago.

"Did they fuck up the damn order?" she snapped. He shook his head grinning, and handed her his motorcycle keys, she always got to drive.

"No, he wants to make you his regular dealer." She smirked, Gaara was her go to man recently, she'd drawn him in after Naruto had introduced them. He'd dabbled in his own dealing and selling mildly, but not at this extent. He was a natural, in just the past month he'd gained her two clubs, four docks, and a few stray characters to sell on the streets. She was building her own empire without Itachi, and with Gaara's help it was running smoothly. It was to the point, that even the Uchiha company was having to recognize her little business deals, but she knew better than to let her name out, so for the sake of aliases, she was known as, "The Gilded Butterfly." Gaara had climbed on the back of the Hybusa, as she jammed the keys into the ignition, and hit the gas revving the bike's engine. They shot from the small dirty street at one hundred and fifteen miles an hour, Gaara clinging to her waist for dear life.


End file.
